Vacaciones en Yakima
by SoFiiYo
Summary: Todo el equipo de iCarly acompañará a Carly y Spencer, su hermano, de vacaciones a Yakima mientras el abuelo Shay está visitando a su hijo, el coronel Shay. ¿Qué sucederá en ese largo viaje?
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno, este es mi segundo fic. Los que me conozcan dirán "qué tienes con Yakima?" y es que la verdad no se XD las miles de ideas de fics que tengo, casi todas surgen en Yakima, ni yo entiendo por qué. Esta la publico porque tengo todo planeado en mi mente y, bueno, espero les guste. No me gustan mucho los discursos largos arriba, así que sigo abajo jajaja, ojalá les guste:D**

_Vacaciones en Yakima_

_~ Capítulo 1._

-¡Spencer, date prisa! -gritó Carly mirando su réloj- ¡En 20 minutos el taxi vendrá a recojernos y tu sigues dando vueltas! ¡Y ya deja ese árbol de plástico en paz!, te dije que no me importa de quién sea, ¡no es navidad y no llenaremos la casa del abuelo con tus obras de arte!

-Cariño, ¿no estás algo frustrada? -Lance la miró con dulzura, tratando de que su novia mejore su humor.

-Si, lo siento, amor. Es que... oh, ya sabes como es mi hermano. Él solo no entiende que ¡en las vacaciones SOLO SE DISFRUTA Y SE MANTIENEN LOS INCENDIOS ALEJADOS DE NOSOTROS! -gritó para que su hermano la escuchara.

-¡Oye, me ofendes! -Spencer bajó de la escalera cargado de maletas, detrás venía su novia.

-Bebé, sabes que tu hermanita no se equivoca. Lo que tocas, lo incendias -Tiana intentó sonar dulce, pero Spencer solo bajó su cabeza y empezó a murmurar cosas como que su arte era incomprendido y ellos solo tenían envidia de no poseer el poder del fuego.

-Carls, ¡estarás feliz de que haya vaciado tu nevera antes de irnos! -le dijo Sam a su mejor amiga, que la miró con una cara de "¿en serio?" - bueno, sí, ya lo hice mucho antes de que nos vayamos... -se apenó la rubia.

-Sam, no solo se la vacías cuando vamos de viaje -le dijo Freddie.

-Tu calla, Fredward.

-Tu calla, Fredward -se burló Freddie imitando la voz de Sam.

-¡Mi voz no suena tan de niña como esa!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-Eh... oye... ¿van a estar así todo el mes, verdad? -murmuró Lance a Carly.

-Sí, de hecho. Además no tenemos a la señora Benson para separarlos. En

nuestras vacaciones del año pasado, fuimos una semana a visitar a Calceto, y la mamá de Freddie quiso ir porque tenía miedo de que le pasara algo, fue de gran ayuda ya que Sam solo ignoraba a Freddie para no causar histerias en su madre. -explicó la morena.

-¿Y por qué no viene esta vez?

-Trabaja en el hospital y no puede tomarse las vacaciones hasta el siguiente mes, costó mucho trabajo convencerla de que Freddie pueda venir.

-Oh... Me parece que van a ser unas larguísimas vacaciones -suspiró Lance.

-Así es, incluso creo que... -Carly tuvo que cortar el diálogo con su novio ya que

los gritos de Sam y Freddie se volvían cada vez mas fuertes- ¡OIGAN, USTEDES DOS! -los señaló- ¡NADA DE DISCUSIONES HASTA QUE AL MENOS LLEGUEMOS, YA ESTOY MUY ALTERADA COMO PARA SOPORTAR SUS PELEITAS!

Freddie y Sam pararon automáticamente de discutir, para luego mirar a su amiga perplejos. Tras algunos segundos, comenzaron a reírse.

-Ay, bueno, Carls, tampoco te alteres tanto. -dijo Sam entre risas.

-Si, Carly, a veces exageras. -Freddie se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, mientras Carly los miraba con incredulidad.

-Ven, Fredñoño, ayúdame con mis maletas. -pidió la rubia.

-Claro, princesa Puckett. -sonrió el castaño.

-¡Que dejes de llamarme así!

-¡Lo haré cuando quiera!

-¡Y YO TE GOLPEARÉ CUANDO QUIERA, TAMBIÉN!

-Oh, no, no lo harás... -temió Freddie.

-¡Claro que lo haré si sigues molestándome!

Carly solo negaba con la cabeza mientras Lance reía, y rodeaba la cintura de su novia. Spencer y Tania solo miraban la escena divertidos, mientras esperaban que sea la hora.

-Oigan, niños -todos miraron a Spencer- Dejen ya el drama y recojan sus cosas, el taxi ya debe estar abajo.

-Pero Gibby y Tasha aún no llegaron -dijo Freddie.

-¿Alguien dijo Gibeeeh? -y justo en ese momento Gibby entró por la puerta,

acompañado de Tasha, su novia.

-¡Gibby! -lo saludaron todos.

-Hey, chicos. Lamento la tardanza, es que Tasha y yo... bueno... es que anoche se quedó a dormir y... ya saben, nos entretuvimos mucho anoche, y luego hoy a la mañana, oh, no saben como ella y yo...-

-¡GIBBY, NO QUEREMOS SABER DE TU VIDA SEXUAL! -le gritó Carly al gordito, mientras Tasha se tapaba la cara muy avergonzada.

-Ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde, chicos. -dijo Spencer.

* * *

Los ocho bajaron del edificio y se repartieron entre los dos taxis que los esperaban allí. Luego de unos quince minutos, llegaron al aeropuerto.

-¡Miren, ese es nuestro avión! -dijo Tania muy emocionada- Que romántico va a ser viajar contigo en ese avión -le susurró a Spencer mientras besaba su oreja.

-Si, amor, pero el vuelo solo dura dos horas, tendrás que apurarte, ¿no crees? -le dijo seductoramente.

-¡Eres un pervertido! Yo solo pensaba mirar el cielo contigo desde la ventana, como en las películas -dijo entre risas.

-¡Me ilusionaste!

-No, solo tienes una sucia mente. -siguió riendo.

-Hey, ustedes, dejen de hablar de sexo y entreguen los papeles para abordar el avión, ya me aburro de estar aquí. -dijo Sam

-Lo mismo digo, además Lance y Carly no paran de... estar juntos. -los señaló, ellos parecían comerse el uno al otro.

-¿Y qué me dices de Tasha y Gibby? -los señaló Sam, si los otros se comían, ellos se devoraban.

La rubia y el castaño comenzaron a reírse, mientras Spencer se dirigía al avión y le

entregaba los papeles y guardaba los equipajes en el avión. Cuando volvió, todos se subieron a éste.

-Oh, ¡por favor Sam, te lo pido por favor! -pidió Carly a Sam, mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza- ¡Tengo tocino en mi bolso!

-Pero Carly, yo no quie... ¿eh? ¿Tocino? -la mirada de Sam se iluminó.

-Si, supuse que a Spencer no le agradaría la idea de que yo comparta el asiento con Lance durante el viaje, y me pondría contigo. Fue justo lo que sucedió, ¿no? Y lo compré hace unos minutos para tener con qué sobornarte -dijo Carly ofreciéndole la bolsa de tocino, pero una voz anunciando que el avión partiría en cinco minutos, interrumpió su charla. - Sam, solo te dejaré tomarlo si dejas que Freddie venga aquí, para yo irme con Lance.

-Hmmffm... está bien... -bufó Sam, y luego le quitó el paquete de sus manos.

-¡Ay, gracias, Sam, eres la mejor! -dijo Carly abrazándola, luego corrió al asiento de Lance, y echó a Freddie de allí.

-Ay, que melosos se ponen todos en los aviones -dijo Freddie sentándose.

-Lo se, ¿quieres tocino? -ofreció la rubia.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu me ofreces tocino?

-Todos nos ponemos melosos en los aviones, ¿no?

-Supongo -dijo Freddie sonriendo, y luego tomó el tocino de Sam.

Las dos horas que duraba el viaje transcurrieron normalmente, con las parejitas tan "cariñosas" y Freddie y Sam que se reían de ellos, como siempre.

Cuando llegaron, el abuelo Shay los recibió y los acompañó hasta la casa.

La casa que cuidarían durante todo el mes, mientras él visitaba a su hijo. El coronel Shay también se encontraba de vacaciones, pero no podía abandonar el estado de Seattle por unos inconvenientes que surgieron con el papeleo. Al abuelo Shay no le importó, y decidió visitarlo igualmente durante el mes que duraba su visita.

Spencer no quiso pasar esas vacaciones con ellos, si sucedía su padre se enteraría de que él no terminó la escuela de leyes, y sería un gran problema para él. Por eso, se ofreció a cuidar la casa de su abuelo, sabía que era una enorme casa con muchos lujos e iba a ser muy divertido. ¿Será verdad?

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Diré algunas cosas! **

**PRIMERA. DEJA UN REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW:'D**

**Segunda. Esta historia tiene como pareja de Carly a LANCE, recuerdan ese chico de la bañera en el capitulo "loca por los grasitos"? Bueno, ese! La verdad casi nadie lo usa, prefieren a Brad e incluso Gibby, pero la verdad siempre me gustó que Gibby esté con Tasha y me los imagino como una pareja pervertida, no se por qué jajajaja. bueno, en fin, que me gusta la pareja de Carly y Lance, alguien sabe si tiene algún nombre?**

**Tercera. La pareja de Spencer es una chica imaginaria llamada Tania! aunque esta historia la publiqué en facebook, y puse a Spencer con la chica rubia del episodio "los amigos de Spencer". Pienso que hacen linda pareja, pero Tania no es para nada como la del episodio. Ya la conocerán :3**

**Y cuarta. Reviews :c okno jajaja Espero no haberlos aburrido con los las aclaraciones xDDDDD**

**GRACIAS POR LEEEEEEER Si te gustó, o si quieres, deja un review :3**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola a todos, actualizo hoy porque el capítulo ya lo tenía escrito :3 voy a hablar al final, como siempre. Pero si quiero decir acá que muchísimas gracias por los reviews :D**

* * *

~_ Capítulo 2_

* * *

General POV

-Sí, abuelo, sabes que cuidaré de tu casa como si fuera mía -dijo Spencer dándole palmadas al señor Shay en la espalda.

-No se por qué, pero mejor cuídala como si fuera de Carly -respondió asustado- Sabes que esta casa es una de las cosas que mas me costó tener, cada objeto es el resultado de mucho esfuerzo y odiaría que-

-Abuelo, me has dado esa charla desde que llegamos aquí, ¡y llevamos dos horas! Solo vete, y, en serio, no incendiaré tu preciada casa -dijo cansado Spencer- Además, Carly está conmigo, también Tania. Ellas se harán cargo de la casa mas que yo, puedes estar tranquilo.

-¡Y si que lo estoy, querido! -lo abrazó- Oh, Carly, ven a saludar a tu abuelo. Lamento no pasar las vacaciones con ustedes, pero en serio extraño esos tiempos padre e hijo que solía pasar con su padre. Estoy muy agradecido de que cuiden mi casa, sé que ustedes también extrañan a mi hijo, ¿verdad?

-Abuelo, sabes que lo extrañamos -sonrió Carly- pero nosotros lo vemos siempre cada verano, te mereces pasar tiempo con él. Anda, vete, abuelito, yo cuidaré de tu casa y de Spencer también.

El abuelo Shay se despidió por cuarta vez de los chicos, la verdad es que los estaba cansando a todos... Cuando llegaron, el abuelo Shay tenía sus maletas en la entrada, estaba "por irse". Pero no lo hizo, ya que empezó a dar miles de charlas sobre el cuidado de su casa, y de ellos mismos. Primero indicó dónde se encontraban las cosas que necesitarían, hasta que se acordó de la historia de cómo consiguió construir su casa. A nadie le interesaba, pero él solo quería recordarle a Spencer que su poder de incendiar las cosas podría arruinarlo todo, y que tratara de no acercarse a... nada.

-¡Adiós! -dijeron todos desde la sala cuando el abuelo Shay cruzó la puerta, habían estado observando a los hermanos Shay y a su abuelo desde que comenzó la charla.

-Ah -suspiró Sam- al fin se va el viejito.

-¡Sam! -la regañó Carly.

-Bueno, el viejito Shay -se "disculpó" Sam. Carly solo negó con la cabeza.

-Oigan todos, es hora de elegir los cuartos -dijo feliz Spencer- Y estoy muy, pero muy contento de que solo uno tenga cama matrimonial -dijo Spencer recalcando el "muy", y mirando con cara asesina a Lance- Y, por cierto, ese es mío.

-Spencer, no seas tan duro con el novio de tu hermanita -le dijo Tania a Spencer- Ella ya no es una niña, deberías confiar en Carly.

-¿Ves, Spence? Tania tiene razón, no soy una niña, y, además -dijo Carly mirándolo amenazante- soy mucho mas madura que tu.

-Da igual, Lance no compartirá habitación contigo.

-Pero...

-Que no, y punto. -dijo serio Spencer.

-Lo lamento, Carly, lo intenté -dijo Tania.

-Bueno, eh... ejem... Podré dormir con Tasha,

¿verdad? -preguntó Gibby.

-Tú si, Gibby, ya perdiste toda inocencia con tu chica -bromeó Sam.

-Creo que iré al baño -corrió Tasha. La avergonzaba muchísimo que hablaran de lo que hacía ella con Gibby.

-Bueno, les diré algo. La habitación matrimonial está en el primer piso, pero eso no quiere decir que no estaré atento a ruidos en los pasillos de arriba, ¿entendido? -les dijo Spencer, aunque mas bien solo lo decía por Lance. En serio odiaba la idea de imaginarse a su hermanita durmiendo con... alguien.

-Entendido -dijeron todos.

-¡Bien! Haré tacos de espagueti -gritó emocionado, y luego corrió a la cocina.

-La madurez le duró poco -dijo Freddie negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya, quiero terminar con eso de los cuartos y luego comer -dijo Sam.

-Vamos arriba a elegir -respondió la castaña, subiendo las escaleras. Sam, Freddie, Gibby y Tasha, quien acababa de volver del baño, la siguieron.

Cuando llegaron arriba se sorprendieron mucho al ver el lugar, era hermoso. Aunque ya lo habían hecho con el piso de abajo, ¡no podía ser todo tan lujoso!

* * *

Carly POV

¿De dónde saca mi abuelo tanto dinero? Se que su pasión al deporte hizo que la loca idea de querer tener un gimnasio se convirtiera en realidad, pero, ¿tanto dinero podría ganar teniendo un gimnasio? Aunque mi padre le manda dinero todos los meses, y además es uno de los gimnasios mas famosos aquí y le ha ido muy bien... Hmm...

-¿En qué piensas, Carls? -me preguntó Sam, viéndome raro.

-En nada, Sam, solo en que tendría que visitar a mi abuelo mas seguido -dije riéndome.

-¡Recuérdame decirte que si cuando me ofrezcas venir! Lo que me he perdido en todo este tiempo -me dijo ella echándose en uno de los poofs que había.

-En realidad, esta casa tiene tan solo un año. Mi abuelo vivía en un edificio, cerca de la avenida principal. Siempre me contaba como iba la construcción de la casa, y a principios del año quiso invitarme y todo, pero yo no podía, y luego simplemente se me olvidó llamarlo -me encogí de hombros- aunque ahora creo que me perdí de mucho -reí.

-¡Miren, hay una habitación de juegos! Podría instalar mi equipo técnico y podremos transmitir iCarly desde allí, ¿no es fabuloso? -nos dijo emocionado Freddie.

-¡Es tan fabulosamente ñoño! -se burló Sam.

-Oye, Sam, no -

-Oh, no, no empiecen. Ven, Sam, hay que buscar los cuartos -interrumpí a Freddie y tomé a la rubia de un brazo- Lance, tu y Freddie pueden hacer lo mismo. Al igual que tu, Gibby, y... ¿dónde está Tasha? -

pregunté. Esa chica siempre desaparecía rapídisimo.

-¡Aquí estoy! -dijo entrando a donde estábamos- ¡Hay un jacuzzi! ¡Hay un jacuzzi! -chilló emocionada.

-Wow... El abuelo si que sabe ahorrar -dije mientras tiraba a Sam y recorríamos el pasillo.

* * *

Freddie POV

Dios, ¡la casa del abuelo de Carly era una locura! En el piso de arriba había una enorme sala llena de sofás, poofs, una enorme televisión plasma, y un mueble lleno de películas. Todo estaba decorado al estilo moderno, y había dos puertas de cada lado. En la derecha estaba el pasillo de las habitaciones y baños, ¡en el baño había un jacuzzi y todo! Todavía no había visto los cuartos, pero seguro eran increíbles. Si ibas a la de la izquierda, entrabas a una enorme sala de juegos, donde ya tenía planeado transmitir iCarly, era enorme, con una mesa de pool, varios televisores plasma, pequeñas heladeras donde había bebidas, gaseosas, y demás. Consolas, y una instalación de luces, que estaba seguro que cuando fuera de noche parecería que estuviéramos en una discoteca.

¡Ya quería transmitir iCarly desde allí! La verdad estaba muy triste de que no pudiéramos transmitirlo durante un mes. Carly nos había dicho que el apartamento de su abuelo no era muy grande y no podríamos transmitir con comodidad, ella no tenía idea de lo que nos encontraríamos. A todos les gustó mucho mi idea de hacer el programa, aunque Sam, como siempre, me molestó diciéndome que soy un ñoño. No se por qué me molesta tanto siempre...

Hace unas horas, cuando viajábamos en el avión, casi parecía que no iba a molestarme tanto como siempre. Sam nunca ofrece su comida, a nadie. Bueno, da igual, no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones con Sam.

Ahora mismo estaba con Lance, esperando a que terminara de admirar la sala de juegos, para irnos a escoger el cuarto. Aunque sabía perfectamente que escogeríamos el que estuviera al lado del que Carly y Sam, aunque no me molestaba mucho, ellas eran mis mejores amigas. Y, la verdad, aunque Sam piense que soy un ñoño, últimamente la pasamos muy bien, Lance y Carly no despegan sus bocas en todo el rato, y mientras, nosotros nos conocemos mas de lo que nos conocíamos, ¿sabían que Sam tiene una voz hermosa? ¡en serio! Tendría que dedicarse a eso, oír su voz me eriza la piel, es tan hermosa.

-Lance, vamos a escoger el cuarto. Ojalá las chicas hayan elegido uno lejos del cuarto de Tasha y Gibby, no quiero oír sus ruidos en las noches -dije riendo.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! ¿Te acuerdas de esa noche de películas en la casa de Carly? ¿Cuando subieron a su habitación y tuvimos que poner el volumen al máximo? -me dijo Lance, yo reí al recordarlo. Los gritos de Tasha y Gibby podían oírse en todo el edificio, y nosotros subíamos cada vez mas fuerte el volumen de la película. Lewbert vino en pijama a las tres de la mañana a quejarse de los ruidos, y apagó la televisión. ¡Tendrían que haber visto su cara al oír los otros "ruidos"! Fue tan gracioso.

-¡Cómo no recordarlo! -reí mientras abríamos la puerta del pasillo.

-¡Lance! -chilló Carly, y abrazó a su novio. Detrás de ella estaba Sam, con cara de asco.

-Tienes suerte de que no estén baboseando todo el pasillo -le dije a la rubia, ella rió. Tenía una risa tan contagiosa que yo también lo hice.

-Cariño, ¿ya elegiste tu cuarto? -le preguntó Lance a Carly.

-Sí, lo hice. Pero antes esperé a que Tasha eligiera el suyo, hay cuatro habitaciones, elegí la primera, ya que ella eligió la del final del pasillo -explicó ella, y luego rió. Tenía sus brazos sujetando el cuello de Lance, y él sujetaba su cintura. Ambos rieron y se besaron después.

-Oh, Fred, ya empieza -dijo Sam. Luego me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó al cuarto de ellas- ¡Ven! Mira esto -dijo sonriendo, y luego desvió su vista a la ventana. Yo la seguí y miré hacia donde ella miraba- ¡Mama quiere nadar! -me dijo Sam. Había una enorme piscina allí abajo, y de solo verla te entraban ganas de tirarte desde la ventana y caer dentro.

-¡Wow, es enorme! -dije- luego de almorzar iremos, ¿quieres? -le propuse.

-Si no lo decías igual te obligaba. Carly solo iría con Lance y se besarían románticamente bajo el agua -imitó la voz de Carly, yo reí.

-Tienes razón -dije entre risas- Lance me haría lo mismo. Pero nos divertiremos juntos, Puckett.

-Claro que sí, Benson -me dijo. Luego escuchamos a Carly llamarnos a comer, y bajamos de allí, sin volver a decir nada.

No se por qué, pero amaba la idea de pasar mucho tiempo con Sam.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Otra vez, gracias por los reviews:D no se si alguien sabe lo grandioso que es entrar a tu historia y ver que comentaron, te alienta tanto a seguir :'D**

**Gleekylover1, se que me equivoqué D: yo busqué la distancia y era la misma que la que me dijiste, pero claro, yo omití el "pequeño detalle" de que ellos viajaban en avión, lo se, soy tonta xD.**

**Sof, la página es "El DiiariiÖ dE sEddiE", en facebook (la administro con una amiga, no puse yo el nombre xD).**

**Bueno, eso es todo:D Gracias por los reviews, y si te gustó este capítulo comenta también, con lo que quieras :D.**

**Si no te gustó, también hazlo, y dime que te molestó o pareció mal, así podré mejorar en mi escritura (:**

**_El seddie se acerca... pero no tan así e.e_**

**Jajaja, un beso enorme!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Sisisi, se que van a matarme por actualizar como 1 mes después D: y siento mucho eso. Se los explicaré abajo, saben que odio hablar mucho arriba. Espero que les guste el capítulo :3**

* * *

_~ Capítulo 3 _

* * *

Sam POV

-Oh, Spencer, estos tacos de espagueti están deliciosos -dije en un suspiro, y luego tomando otro bocado del grandioso taco que hacía el mayor de los Shay.

¡Dios mío! Era un placer de los dioses. Aunque debo admitir que en ese momento no solo estaba pensando en los tacos de espagueti, sino que había algo mas ocupando mis pensamientos, ¿o alguien?

Es que no lo se, solo deseaba ir a la piscina con Freddie. ¡Eso era! No es que no quiera ir a la piscina, yo quería ir, pero con Freddie. ¿Desde cuándo el nerd se convirtió en una parte importante en mi vida? Ni yo lo sabía. Últimamente hablamos mucho mas, es verdad, pero también es cierto que lo quiero mas.

Lo admito... desde que Carly y Lance se volvieron novios formales, ella está todo el tiempo con él, practicamente. Y no es que eso me moleste, es mas, me encanta verla tan feliz, aunque no me "encante" verlos besándose todo el día, es asqueroso. Pero Freddie y yo nos acostumbramos a eso, juntos. Mas de una vez fuimos los cuatro al cine y Carly se iba con Lance a ver alguna película romántica, mientras el nerd y yo veíamos alguna de terror o acción (generalmente acción, vamos, que Freddie le teme a casi todo).

-...así que por eso pienso que Sam debe comer comidas mas sanas, ¿verdad? -me preguntó Tania.

-Claro, lo haré, tranquila -dije yo sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que decía.

-¿En serio dejarás la comida chatarra, Sam? -me preguntó incrédulo Gibby- Creo que hasta duermes con jamón debajo de tu almohada.

-Correción, es carne asada -le dijo Freddie a Gibs, él lo miró incrédulo- ¿qué? Sam me obligó a limpiar su habitación una vez, cuando perdí una apuesta -le dijo. Y tenía razón, el me había retado a lamer mi codo, si yo perdía tenía que decir en iCarly que el era muy guapo, yo le propuse limpiar mi habitación -no se crean que es tarea fácil, soy Sam Puckett- ¡Su rostro al ver que si podía hacerlo hizo que me ría hasta hacer doler mis costillas! ¿saben? Soy algo flexible.

-Carly, ¿irán a la piscina? -le preguntó Tasha a mi mejor amiga

-No lo se, pensábamos ir a la noche, es mas divertido a esa hora.

-Hmm... Tienes razón, ahora que me lo dices. Supongo que nosotros también, ¿qué opinas, cariño? -le dijo Tasha a Gibby.

-Me da igual, si estoy contigo todo da igual -le dijo. No se asusten, todos estábamos acostumbrados a que se digan ese tipo de cosas.

-Ay, eres tan tierno -le dijo Tasha, y luego se besaron.

-Ay si, si, si, todos viva el amor -dijo Spencer sarcástico- Oigan, nosotros iremos a conocer un poco mas Yakima, tal vez volvamos a la noche, o tal vez no. El primo de Calceto, Pablo, nos invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños -todos lo miramos incrédulos, ¿un familiar de Calceto que no tuviera nombre de objeto?- ¿Qué? Es que él es adoptado -agregó Spencer, y todos entendimos.

-Bien, iremos arriba al cuarto de juegos, ¿vienen? -preguntó Lance.

-Claro -dijo Tasha y tomó a Gibby del brazo- ¿tu no vienes, Sam?

-Yo iré a la piscina con Freddo -dije. Carly escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo, y los demás miraron incrédulos- ¿Qué? Es que ganó una apuesta... -me encongí de hombros. No era cierto, lo se, pero era la única manera de que no pensaran cualquier cosa.

-¡Aaaah! -exclamaron todos. Luego soltaron frases como "no puedo creer que Freddie haya ganado al fin una apuesta de Sam", "espero que no se maten en la piscina", "hey, tal vez a Sam se le ocurra ahogar al pobre de Freddie", y cosas así. Era de esperarse...

-Oigan, oigan -interrumpió furioso Freddie- ¿Qué tiene de malo que ella y yo vayamos a la piscina, eh? ¡Solo somos amigos! Amigos que saben disfrutar de las vacaciones y recuerdan lo que es pasar buenos tiempos juntos. No todo es amor y besuqueos, ¿saben? -gritó.

-Oye, Freddie, no te alteres... es solo que ustedes solían llevarse muy mal y pensamos que...-

-Si, ya se lo que pensaron. Pero si dejaran de preocuparse solo por su noviazgo, y empezaran a pasar mas tiempo con sus amigos, Sam y yo seríamos los mismos de siempre. Solo... déjennos en paz, ya aprendimos a pasarla bien sin su ayuda -dijo Freddie, interrumpiendo a Carly. Luego subió por las escaleras, seguramente fue a la habitación.

-Sam, ¿es cierto lo que acaba de decir Freddie?, ¿en serio sienten que los dejamos de lado? -me preguntó mi mejor amiga.

-Si, Carls. Pero ya no importa, solo vayan a hacer lo que iban a hacer, y yo iré con Freddie. Lo que menos quiere es verle la cara a alguno de ustedes, ¿saben? Ya hablaremos por la noche -dije, y fui a buscar a Freddie.

* * *

Freddie POV

Estaba enojado, muy enojado. Odiaba que ellos pudieran hacer lo que se les antoje, dejándonos de lado a Sam y a mi, y luego nos juzguen por pasar tiempo juntos. Está bien que Sam y yo casi siempre nos matábamos, incluso con la mirada. Pero eso no significa que no podamos ser buenos amigos, como lo somos ahora. Juro que si algún día llego a tener novia, no abandonaré a Sam. Ella es igual de especial para mi, o tal vez mas.

Sam. En este momento la necesitaba, y como nunca. Quería abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas y agradecerle por nunca dejarme solo, y estar cuando en serio la necesito. Puede ser que varias veces casi me desmaya con sus golpes, pero... ¿saben? Ella puede ser la mejor amiga del mundo cuando en serio la necesitas.

-Gracias, en serio... -susurré.

-Oh, de nada Fredward, simplemente soy así -dijo Sam entrando en la habitación y sonriendo. Di un pequeño salto debido al susto que me causó llegando tan de sorpresa.

-¡Sam! -dije, y luego corrí a abrazarla. Al principio la noté tensa, pero a los segundos me correspondió el abrazo.

-Anda, no te pongas cursi, ¿vamos a la piscina? -dijo ni bien nos soltamos.

-Bueno -dije sonriendo- Iré a cambiarme, te espero en el pasillo.

-Trato hecho, Freidora -me dijo, y salió por la puerta.

Me cambie rápido y la esperé en el pasillo. Al poco tiempo, Sam salio envuelta en una toalla, y pude notar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que odio usar bikini... -me respondió avergonzada.

-Sam, te conozco desde que tenemos doce años, han pasado cinco años ya. No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

-Bien, pero juro que si te ríes o dices algo, te ahogaré dentro del agua, ¿escuchaste? -me amenazó.

-S-si... -dije. No se por qué, pero cuando cuando me amenaza, imágenes suicidas recorren mi mente y eso me da mucho miedo.

-Bien, vamos.

-Por favor, estoy sudando demasiado con esta camiseta... -dije mientras bajábamos de las escaleras. Notamos que Carly, Lance, Gibby y Tasha se habían quedado allí, seguramente a esperarnos. Sam los miró asesinamente, y ellos ni intentaron hablarnos.

Agradecía mucho que Sam haga eso por mi, en serio lo hacía.

* * *

**Se que tal vez es corto, o se esperaban que ellos ya se besaran apasionadamente toda la tarde en la piscina, pero es que no me gusta ir tan directo al asuntito (? jajaja pero ya habrá seddie, se los juro n.n (aunque no se si tan rápido... e.e)**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! :'D Amo recibir reviews :D gracias en serio, me alegran sus opiniones.**

**Y la razón por la cual no actualicé, es porque últimamente salgo demasiado con amigas, y el chico que me gusta no me deja pensaaar *-* jajaja bueno, pero trataré de actualizar pronto :3**

**SIGANME EN TWITTER:D mi twitter es SoFiiYo1 , si me siguen los sigo:3 pero tendrán que soportar mis tuits rutinarios (? **

**Gracias por leer, deja review si quieres decir algo :D un beso!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola a todos! Quería subir el capítulo ayer pero no tuve tiempo :c lo siento! Espero que les guste, gracias por los reviews :3 y por leer, claro está n.n.**

* * *

_~ Capítulo 4_

Lance POV

–No puedo creer todo lo que está pasando… –dijo Gibby echándose en el sofá, ya habíamos llegado a la sala de juegos. Tasha se sentó a su lado, Carly y yo nos sentamos frente a ellos, en otro sofá.

–Ni yo –coincidió Carly– Pero oigan, no podemos amargarnos así. Sabemos que nosotros somos los únicos culpables de todo, pero Sam ha dejado muy claro que en este momento ninguno de los dos querrá hablar ni solucionar las cosas. Lo mejor será esperar, luego hablaremos y arreglaremos todo, ahora solo disfrutemos de nuestras vacaciones ¿si? –nos dijo Carly a todos, ya que la noticia de que nuestros amigos se sentían excluidos del grupo, nos cayó a todos como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

No es dramatización ni nada parecido, es solo… ¡Son nuestros mejores amigos! En verdad le había tomado mucho cariño a esos dos, al principio me pareció muy extraño que se pelearan y odiaran a muerte y todo el mundo tomara eso como normal –hasta ellos lo hacían– pero con el tiempo te acostumbras, y es tan fácil encariñarte. O tal vez es que yo soy muy sentimentalista, no lo sé.

La verdad es que yo noté perfectamente el acercamiento entre Sam y Freddie… Vamos, que aunque esté muy "ocupado" con Carly, pude notarlo muy bien. Ahora ellos hacen todo juntos, ¡creo que hasta Freddie ayuda a Sam en matemáticas! Antes eso lo hacía Carly, tal vez sea una de las razones por las que se enojaron… ¡Claro que lo fue! Ya entiendo. Entiendo todo. Pero creo que no hablaré hasta que se calme todo, mientras tanto trataré de-

–Lance, cariño, ¿estás aquí? ¡oye! –me preguntó Carly moviendo la palma de su mano frente a mi cara.

–Sí, lo siento, solo estaba pensando –dije.

–No te preocupes –dijo abrazándome.

–Oigan, oigan, ¿por qué Sam y Freddie están en la piscina, los dos solos y sin ningún supervisor? –dijo Spencer entrando a la sala, seguido por Tania. Los dos estaban muy arreglados.

–Es una larga historia… –dijo Tasha, suspirando.

–Si, Spence. Luego les cuento –agregó Carly – ¿Y ustedes por qué tan arreglados? ¿no iban a dar una vuelta y ya?

–Sí, pero cambiamos de idea. Llevaré a Tania de compras, y luego cenaremos fuera –dijo con acento "inglés" (que de inglés no tenía casi nada, por cierto).

–Traje dos o tres prendas de verano, porque cierto novio mío dijo que aquí hacía mucho frío, así que iremos a comprar algunas cosas –dijo Tania– parece que Spencer solo visitó a su abuelo en invierno.

–Así es –dijo Carly riendo– Spencer nunca vino en verano.

–¡Es que es más divertido en invierno! Así el abuelo no me obliga a ir de pesca con él –se excusó Spencer.

–Vámonos, Spencer –dijo Tania tirando de la camisa de él– chicos, dejé la guía telefónica sobre la mesa, pueden buscar algún delivery de pizza o algo de eso, ¡que se diviertan! –nos dijo Tania. La verdad es que era una chica muy simpática.

–Claro, ¡adiós! –dijimos todos.

–Cariño, ¿quieres tomar una siesta conmigo? –me preguntó Carly. No supe que decir, me quedé completamente sorprendido. Ella y yo nunca habíamos… dormido juntos.

–Cla-claro… –dije.

–¿Estás bien? Si no quieres no importa, Lance, de verdad-

–¡Claro que quiero! Solo me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo. Vamos –dije mientras me levantaba del sofá, luego tomé su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

* * *

Freddie POV

Sam y yo estábamos en la piscina, jugando a la guerra de agua, ¡con ella todo es más divertido!

Lo único que me ponía nervioso era el hecho de que ella llevaba puesta una bikini demasiado ajustada, podía notar a la perfección sus perfectas curvas, su hermoso cuerpo. Y que estuviera mojada tampoco ayudaba mucho, a decir verdad. ¡Se veía tan sexy! Y era algo que no estaba controlando muy bien, vamos, soy hombre y esta situación me pone muy… ah, ustedes ya me entienden.

–¡Ni para salpicar agua sirves, Freddo! –dijo Sam riendo.

–¡Tu eres la que se zambulle en el agua cuando intento mojarla! –me defendí. Aunque pelear con ella era divertido. Amaba como fruncía la nariz cuando pensaba algún insulto nuevo, aunque ella ya los hubiera usado a casi todos.

–Ash, bueno, descansemos un rato, estoy cansada –me dijo, nadando hacía mi. Cuando llegó a mi lado me sonrió– ¡Tengo una idea! Era algo que hacíamos mi padre y yo antes de que él nos abandone… erm… ¿haces de caballito? –me dijo muy tímidamente y sonriendo nerviosa, ¡cómo iba a negarme!

–Sube –le dije sonriendo– Haremos el tour por el mini-océano pacífico –bueno… Sam tenía razón. Yo era muy ñoño.

–No lo arruines con tonterías como esa, Freddifer –dijo subiendo a mi espalda y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Cuando su piel rozó la mía, sentí chispas recorriendo mi cuerpo entero, y eso se sentía tan bien.

–¿Lista? –pregunté.

–Claro que si –me dijo. Solo eso bastó para que me zambullera y nadara a toda velocidad bajo el agua, yo era muy buen nadador, mi madre me llevó a clases de natación desde muy pequeño.

Podía escuchar las risas de Sam aún estando debajo del agua, y eso hizo que sonriera. Nadé hasta la parte profunda de la piscina, en el final, y nos sostuvimos de la escalera.

–Freddie, tienes una hoja en la frente –dijo Sam riéndose y nadando hacía mí, no estábamos muy lejos, uno en cada lado de la escalera de la piscina, solamente. Pero cuando nadó hacía mí, sentí que ella era muy frágil y cualquier movimiento que hiciera podía causarle daño en aquella piscina, que para nosotros era un mar.

–¡Sam, cuidado! –grité, y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Ella parecía asustada ya que la tomé por sorpresa, y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

Estábamos muy cerca. Nos mirábamos el uno al otro, inspeccionando nuestras miradas. Podía sentir su respiración, su aliento.

* * *

**¡CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN! Me odian, verdad? El odio es malo, muy malo. No sean así, nono. okno jajaja. Tranquilos, actualizaré pronto :3 Estoy tratando de subir una vez a la semana, aunque me pasé por un día u.u**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, en serio :3**

**Si te gustó el capítulo, deja un review. Si no te gustó, deja un review, si quieres decirme algo, también deja un review (? jajaja**

**Si quieren pueden seguirme en Twitter :D es sofiiyo1 n.n los seguiré tambien :D.**

**Gracias por leer, un beso enorme!**


End file.
